07 May 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-05-07 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello young people, I'm your country man" *Peel dedicates a record to Melys by Galactic Symposium after they gave him a lift from Newport to Cardiff. *Peel mentions tracklistings of the show can be found on Ceefax page 657. *Peel mentions he can't play all the tracks of Agathocles session and may play the remaining on another show. *Peel plays a track from Lonnie Mack who does a cover of a Jimmy Reed track. Sessions *Agathocles #1. Recorded: 1997-03-30. Tracklisting *unknown: The Three Stooges (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits - Volume 2 - 65 More TV Themes From The 50's & 60's) TVT TVT 1200 CD''' $''' *''"Hello young people, I'm your country man" ''$ *Shy Guy Douglas: I'm Your Country Man (v/a CD - No Jive: Authentic Southern Country Blues) Ace :(JP: 'At the very beginning of it, sounded like a kinda rougher version of our old signature tune millions of years ago') The old signature tune was Pickin' The Blues by Grinderswitch. *Agathocles: A Start At Least (session) :(JP: 'And more from the toast of Belgium') *Savas Pascalidis: Untitled (12" - Sugarland Express) Kurbel KUR 06 @ $ *Melvins: Laughing With Lucifer At Satan's Sideshow (LP - Honky) Amphetamine Reptile''' $''' *Zerben Hicks & The Dynamics: Lights Out (v/a album - Dave Godin's Deep Soul Treasures (Taken From The Vaults...) Volume 1) Kent Soul CDKEND 143 $''' :(JP: 'Would you love to be called Zerben, I mean, such a much better name than John') *Agathocles: Theatric Symbolisation / Mutilated Regurgitator / Consuming Endoderme Pus / The Accident (session) :(JP: 'Well I suggest with this session, the band must have already booked their place this year's Royal Variety Performance') *Shallow: I Wonder (Sonic Boom Remix #3) (7" - I Wonder / Straight Away) Ochre '''$ *Galactic Symposium: Y.M.C.A. (7" - Money) Vague $''' :(Mark Radcliffe Breakfast Show trailer) *Justin Berkovi: Gaddster (12" - 01273 Predicaments) Force Inc. Music Works FIM 126 '''@ $ *Ivor Cutler: It's Stupid (CD - A Wet Handle) Creation *Cagney And Lacee: By The Way (CD - Six Feet Of Chain) No. 6 *We™: Magnesium Flares (2x12" - As Is.) Asphodel @ $ :(news) *Tekware: Nostalgia (12" - Nostalgia / Out Da Box) Grand Larceny GL 013 @ $ *Agathocles: Kill Your Idols (session) *Broken Dog: Trails (7") Big Cat *Juno Reactor: God Is God (12") Blue Room Released BR041 @ $ :(BBC Radio One trailer) *Bloodloss: Rutland Explained (7") In The Red $''' *Sandy Denny: Sweet Rosemary (CD - The BBC Sessions 1971-73) Strange Fruit *Merricks: Schwabling Girls (LP - The Sound Of Munich) Sub-Up '''@ $ *Nova Scotia: Poised In The Woods Looking Like A Tree (7" - Nova Scotia) Get Away Car *Vision: The 28 (12" - The 28 / Unmistakeable) FT John restarts at 45 but is still not convinced @ $ :(Peel chats to Mary Anne Hobbs about her upcoming programme) *Cursive: Sucker And Dry (7") Zero Hour *Agathocles: Is There A Place / He Cared / Be Your Own God / Christianity Means Tyranny (session) *Lonnie Mack: Baby What's Wrong (LP - The Wham Of That Memphis Man!) Fraternity Tracks marked @''' are available on '''File 2. Tracks marked $''' are available on '''File 3. File ;Name *1) 020A-H08785XXXXXXX-0200A0.mp3 *2) dat_131.mp3 *3) 1997-05-xx Peel Show LE348 ;Length *1) 1:49:27 *2) 04:00:20 (to 00:40:10) *3) 1:31:50 (8:37-1:09:47) ;Other * 1) Recordings at the British Library * 2) From Dat 131. Many thanks to Max-Dat. * 3) Created from LE348 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel May 1997 Lee Tape 348 ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H8785/2) *2) Mooo *3) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Max-dat Tapes